Build talk:R/any PvE Incendiary Arrows Ranger
Any good? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 15:08, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :only if u hit more ppl with it, then its some kind of effective but meh...also, why isnt this getting deleted anyway since it already excists? --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:24, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::PvE. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 15:29, 8 August 2008 (EDT) :::o rite, well ignite will hardly do any damage in higher areas...will think of something later --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 15:43, 8 August 2008 (EDT) ::::I mean really is that crappy little 15 dmg per arrow so a max of 45 extra dmg and not always to the same targer really worth losing something like poison over. Even Kindle might be better for higher dmg on each target the arrow hits. XvivaX 00:30, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Ignite Arrows works like Splinter Weapon. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:32, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Without as much dmg so take a rit with splinter and use kindle or poison problem solved. XvivaX 00:33, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::Or take a rit with splinter and take this. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 15:17, 11 August 2008 (EDT) Better atts Permaburn now, better damage from bow attacks. [[User:Ekko|'Ekko']] Starr! 21:52, 8 August 2008 (EDT) Check out the R/Rt build using Inc Arrows/Splinter Weapon/Ignite Arrows BeeD 07:16, 11 August 2008 (EDT) Please explain Rapta why you deleted the older one... --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 15:19, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :Merged. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 15:23, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::Yes I know, but why did u delete the one with very hundreds of lines of discussion when you couldve deleted the one with 10 lines of discussion? --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 15:32, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :::The other one was better, too.Stryk the Lightning 15:33, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::::How does two of the same thing end up having one being "better"? Oh, and I deleted that one cause the builds were the same and this one was already written up as /any. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 15:35, 11 August 2008 (EDT) On the issue of atts, this is a better spread since you hit the breakpoints by one point for your skills compared to the previous one. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 15:36, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :I never said one was better, I said one had more discussion. More discussion means that there are more ideas present. Those ideas are beneficialy to the wiki. And you delted them becaues you did nt feel like moving a page to /any? --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 15:45, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::The ideas were copypasted onto the main page. And I wasn't referring to you. Oh, and "yes" to that last part. It was "delete, move" or just "delete". I chose the latter because it requires less mouse clicks. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 15:47, 11 August 2008 (EDT) -_-' You could also discuss about merging these two build ... This one doesn't mention serpent's quickness + dwarven stability to spam incendiary arrows more often. The older one was better. --Nikaulus 15:56, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :Thats becxause this one is a hero build too, but heroes would suck at using this. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 16:22, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::I see the general tag. You don't need to discuss merges, if it should be merged, it will be. Splinter weapon isnt vital to the build, which is why a general version is more acceptable, maybe someone wants to use Conjure Flame, idk. Stop complaining.-- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 16:51, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :::i dont see the problem here, its just the standart bar for IA --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:29, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::::If heroes suck at using this, then why the hero tag? --68.32.187.152 20:09, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Heroes are better than most players. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:56, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Too true BeeD 07:31, 12 August 2008 (EDT) Ebon Honor Ward Did you know it affects Ignite Arrows? That's so sexy. If it's mentioned on here somewhere omg, where?--Underwood 22:04, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :That hugeass list of skills. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:05, 11 August 2008 (EDT) This looks nice On a hero, probably do something more useful as a regular Ranger.-- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 01:46, 12 August 2008 (EDT) prof=Ranger/Monk Expertise=8+1 Marksmanship=11+1+1 WildernessSurvival=11+1ArrowsShotShotArrowsof InfectionTouchReflexesSignet/build Liger414 03:55, 12 August 2008 (EDT) Troll unguent ? --Nikaulus 06:09, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :PvE? --'› Srs Beans ' 06:14, 12 August 2008 (EDT) Thanks for the hidden message but forgot to add to have a rit with Splinter Weapon, also try using Ignite Arrows and just watch them scatter... Liger414 06:36, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :Get a Erf Shaker or scythe with Great Dwarf Weapon to keep them on the ground. Monsters that are knocked down don't scatter. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 13:57, 12 August 2008 (EDT) ::Unfortunatly, a quarter of monsters in PvE can't be KD'ed. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 13:58, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :::So Universality drops to a 3 or 4? [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 14:57, 12 August 2008 (EDT) ::::No, just don't run the build in those areas. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 14:58, 12 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Not running a build in those areas means less Universality, no? It still doesn't change the build much, overall. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 14:59, 12 August 2008 (EDT) Triple Shot? Why isn't Triple Shot preferred before Dual Shot? quad 03:37, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :this is just a standart bar, you can change dual shot for triple shot if u like to --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 07:45, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::I understand that, but why isn't Triple Shot in the standard bar instead of Dual Shot? Since this is a PvE build, i see no reason why TS shouldn't be preferred over DS in any case.quad 07:52, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :::there could be some people without factions --[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk]] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 07:53, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::::Isn't PvX elitist (or w/e)? Kongtorp 09:47, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Exactly. Around here builds assume u have every skill unlocked and maxed every rank. The fact triple isn't in there is because of the hero tag it also has. 09:58, 14 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Builds tagged for Heroes generally have the Hero bar as the main bar, and then they have variants for players. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 18:04, 14 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::Heros cant use pve skills, end of story.-- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 23:29, 15 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Yes they can, in my heart [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 03:24, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Killed with the 5 second recharge. It isn't even worth running IA in PvE, now. [[User:St. Michael|'ــмıкε']][[User_talk:St. Michael|'нaшк']] 19:27, 9 October 2008 (EDT) :Yeah at this point I'd rather run a Burning Arrow build. Well, Barrage is still our friend... --134.139.238.88 22:37, 9 October 2008 (EDT) ::spamming barrage > ba --75.83.131.85 02:11, 14 October 2008 (EDT) :::add splinter on that and voila [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 15:56, 15 October 2008 (EDT) Well? Inferior to Splinter Weapon+Volley which also doesn't use up your elite slot? Selket Shadowdancer 14:27, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :I say rewrite. :o EBSoH + Ignite Arrows is still lulzy. :) --Carnivorous Cupcake 15:03, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::EBSoH + Ignite Arrows + Splinter Weapon + Incendiary Arrows. wat. --Frosty Mc Admin 15:10, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :::I think what some people are forgetting is that Splinter Weapon is already on your healer's bar if you're smart. Grab a Necro/rit SoLS healer, throw splinter weapon in the optional slot on him. Then get somebody with Mark of Rodgort. Splinter Weapon+Incendiary Arrows+Ignite Arrows+Mark of Rodgort gives you persistant burning, great AoE damage, and the ability to deal damage to targets that are more spread out than barrage or volley allow. Just doesn't work against destroyers. 16:58, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Strong bar prof=R/W exp=12+1 wil=10+1+3 mar=8+1ShotYourselves!" (Kurzick)ArrowsShot (Kurzick)SpringArrowsGreat Justice!"Quickness/build Bring Splinter on a hero, boom boom. 13:33, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :Dont take spring.--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 06:26, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ..... nice to see some builds havent been updated since the introduction of pve skills. Do you think this one is salvagable or should it be archived? - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 10:37, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Hero's cant use PvE skills. For people, SQ+Stability and SY--GWPirate 10:53, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::yeah but if its just plain bad without pve skills (like it is atm) then might as well pull the hero tag off - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 11:45, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Doesn't this make enemies scatter? I vote archive. I can't see adding some PvE-only skills making this much better. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 11:58, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Even if it does, you are a ranger so you dont have to run after them and they dont go after your backline. And scatter makes new groups--GWPirate 12:22, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Actually...how does ebsoh work with ignite arrows? - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 13:25, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :add to each separate packet >>Jayson<<< 13:36, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::ooh, so ebsoh -> 3 arrows -> 3 "explosions" to adjacent -> arrow damage+degen + 3 waves of (+8...15)+17. that's actually not too terrible. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 16:00, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Heroes are actually better off with this or Volley than Barrage. Before the recharge of IA was increased, this was pretty amazing. With Serpent's Quickness, even on a Hero (because it'll be up half of the time with such high Wilderness Survival), it's still pretty good. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.]][[user_talk:St. Michael|мıкε']] 19:33, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::you're still waiting over 3 seconds between damage spikes, which isn't really that great. I'm going to archive it but if anyone comes up with a good idea to salvage they can post here and get it unarchived. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 20:03, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ignite+EBSoH even without IA is still actually pretty good. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.]][[user_talk:St. Michael|мıкε']] 20:31, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Update and unarchive? ^? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:42, 8 July 2010 Alright, I unarchived it. After messing with this, the damage is pretty substantial. With IA's burning, nearby range, and the ability to combine Ignite+EBSoH you can do some serious AoE spikes. And you can spam Triple Shot in-between to do some solid adjacent AoE. Or, you can use "SY!", spam your skills, and help out on defense. Or, you could do both. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:42, 8 July 2010 :Remove Savage Shot, it isnt that useful in PvE--GWPirate 16:46, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::A +26 damage interrupt with a 5 second recharge that will also trigger your AoE is bad? lolwut? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:49, 8 July 2010 :::Unless you're bringing sw, this still sucks. also dshot is optional--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 00:05, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok...but SW is in the optionals. Optimally, you'd probably bring SY! and EBSoH. The damage from EBSoH and ignite arrows is actually pretty solid. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 01:53, 9 July 2010 :::::wut, u bring sw on a hero. also attributes should be 11+1+2 exp 11+1 wild 8+1 mark so you can spam--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 02:17, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Feel free to change it, but I removed the hero tag when I unarchived it. W/o the PvE skills, this build isn't worthwhile, especially not on a hero. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 13:18, 9 July 2010 Votes, people, votes. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 02:08, 11 July 2010 Dracaena's Vote '"Poor damage output,"' no, youre bad '"skills are not spammable so most of your time is spent auto-attacking."' No, youre bad '"You will be able to occasionaly get a decent spike on balled foes but for the most part damage will be sub-par."' No youre bad '"Utterly worthless vs Destroyers or any of the many other monsters resistant to fire/burning."' Monsters resistant to burning: Destroyers, Burning Spirits, Flowstone Elementals and Magma Blisters. So you dont run this in Sacnoth Valley and some EotN dungeons and missions. '"Has serious energy problems even when using a zealous bow."' Whoa, youre real bad.--Pirate 12:37, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :You might try putting that on his/her talk page rather than here. And only one more vote needed. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 13:37, 11 July 2010 ::He only has 1 contribution, remove for that reason. Derp Derp. -- Jai 14:42, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Why bother with a voting system if you are going to remove votes simply because you don't agree with them? Yet another PvX fail. Dracaena 02:51, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::: You're vote does not justify with your rating. Gtfo. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 03:04, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think what you mean to say is that you don't agree with my vote. It's a shame you couldn't just say that without feeling the need to use abusive language. Dracaena 03:25, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::In my opinion, you just suck at guildwars--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 03:31, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Verbal abuse is the last resort of a limited intellect. If everyone agreed on everything, there would be no need for a voting system. The whole point of voting is to achieve a consensus between people who have differing opinions. Removing votes because you don't agree with them defeats the point of voting at all. Dracaena 03:49, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: You obvisouly lack understanding to how this build works. If you paid attention and actually took the initiative learn how the build works, you would come to see why all of us vetted we did compared to you. Either A: you a bad troll, or B: someone who believes that their contributions here make this retard infested site better. I'll be going with the latter. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 03:55, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I find it hilarious that you would think that I lack understanding of "how the build works". I know exactly how it works, and find it to be unremarkable. Why can't you just accept that we don't agree? Sooner or later in life you will have to come to terms with the fact that people are going to disagree with you from time to time. Dracaena 04:14, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::You should come to terms that you're wrong--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 04:16, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::lol. You really don't know how voting works do you. A vote cannot be right or wrong, it's an opinion, a preference. Dracaena 04:24, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::That's where you're wrong. You're rating a build, not just giving your opinion.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 04:27, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::For effectiveness I gave it 3/5. You gave it 4/5. Not a huge difference in rating there. Certainly not enough to cause so much unwarranted hostility. Dracaena 04:55, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Actually, that is still quite a significant change in rating, if you understood how vetting works. Anyhow, your vote has still been removed because of its lack of validity . ^___________^ Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 04:57, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :What matters is that your reasoning was invalid, not just that it didn't reflect the score you gave.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 05:13, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::And youre just bad, Draceaneaeaea, Ignite arrows essentially works as barrage+splinter weapon but then with added burn due to incendiary arrows. And you can even flop on splinter weapon for more domages--Pirate 07:40, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Also, damn you Relyk, your 4-4 vote made this go into good :<. This AoE>Scythe AoE because Nearby>Adjacent --Pirate 07:43, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::The scythe build will do way more damage than this one. Splinter weapon and barrage both add armor ignoring damage, and more of it. Ignite arrows adds a puny 15 fire damage, even with EBSoH and AoE it's nothing special. Dracaena 08:20, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yeah right, at least with this one youre not running around after enemies. Barrage doesnt add armor ignoring damage and IA>Barrage because Nearby>Adjacent--Pirate 08:38, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::"Barrage doesnt add armor ignoring damage" LOL, maybe you should learn the basic mechanics of the game before you tell other people they are bad. "Bonus damage from attack skills are always armor-ignoring." Dracaena 08:58, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Unfortunately, we just call that bonus damage since its not the effective damage you do. You won't get anywhere arguing semantics and trying to appear like you know what you're talking about though. Also, you will always find atleast 3 guys adjacent to each other pirate. its good because a mini splinter weapon with burning is cool/fun--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 10:20, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::You can call it whatever you like, it doesn't change the fact that it is damage which ignores armor :P Dracaena 11:07, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Your vote was a bit retarded Dracaena, the first thing you need to know is that you're bad. As is everyone else on this site. The second thing to know is that voting is not an opinion, some builds are good, some aren't, this build is good and a viable alternative to Barrage, Scyther, Daggers etc. The third thing you need to know is to ignore Pirate, he's worse than most of us. --[[User talk:The Short One|''Short]] 10:23, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::So who decides which builds are good and which aren't? People, that's who. Subjective, opinionated, people. Unless some empirical method is devised for testing, taking into account every possible aspect of gameplay, votes will always have some element of subjectivity. Dracaena 11:07, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::In an ideal PvX, where trolls are gone, everyone is nice and welcoming and GWPirate never registered, all votes would be objective, because how YOU feel about a build shouldn't affect how you vote. A build should be voted according to how well it works, can it kill/heal, does it give support, utility. In essence, does it fulfil its role well? Your opinion should have no bearing on it, because your opinion does not alter the synergy between skills or how much damage it does. Of course we can't take into account every possible aspect of gameplay, for example, this isn't good agaisnt destroyers and magma blisters. But they aren't exactly common. Our vetting system isn't ideal, but you're bringing nothing new to the table. The community decides, and the community appears to be deciding that your vote is wrong. It's not the best method, because we're a bunch of shitters, but there isn't a better one at the moment. --''Short'' 11:15, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I salute you Short One for having actually said something intelligent, rather than the mere abuse most other users seem to be limited to. Now if you would stop calling people retarded, we'd be one step closer to that ideal PvX you talked about. My vote was as objective as possible. I tried the build in a number of areas. When conditions were perfect with a nice ball of foes, when you didn't have to kite out of your EBSoH away from AoE damage, and when you actually had enough energy to use your skills (EBSoH alone takes almost half your energy), it did decent damage. The rest of the time (which was was considerable) it was lacklustre. Put simply, when the build reaches it's full potential, it's great. The problem is it only rarely reaches that potential. I'd wager I put many times more effort into making my vote objective than most of the other votes on there, three of which are copy-pastes. Dracaena 12:17, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::In PvE, you should be balling foes as best you can as a general rule. If the enemies have AoE, flag your heroes out of it and tank the AoE yourself because you're a ranger and lolpve. If you're having energy problems, swap to a zealous bow when using IA and stop using your rupts on recharge. Also, if you actually expect people here to care enough to attempt to make this place an "ideal PvX," you are sorely mistaken. Tru...hardly 12:38, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Thanks for the thought but I don't need general gameplay advice. Trying to ball foes with H&H often wastes more time than it saves, having to stay in a 20sec recharge ward or lose half your damage is a pain, this build uses more energy than a zealous bow can replenish, and the comment about "ideal PvX" was directed to Short One, not you, and was intended to be ironical. Dracaena 13:04, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::I think "ironic" is the word you were looking for. Anyways, besides EBSoH, where is your energy going? You will still have 15 energy (assuming you don't have any radiant or atunements on your armor, which you I may suggest if you are still that concerned about energy as this particular build uses no major or sup runes), and assuming you already had Ignite Arrows up, Incendiary Arrows is 3 energy. you could shoot it five times without any regen. triple shot is 6, and so is LR. as long as you use the interrupts to, well, interrupt, a zealous flatbow should be more than enough. and why the hell would you kite as a ranger. you are the least priority target. if the AI is targeting you then the rest of your party is dead and you suck. just plop EBSoH and flag your heroes out of it if you are that concerned with getting AoE'd. I would like to agree with Tru and his "you're a ranger and lolpve" quote. this build is far more fun than a standard barrage build, and can dish out more damage. yes, barrage may be more spammable but the adjacent and preparation removal KILLS it. there's so many times I would swear enemies were adjacent, so I sat there spamming a +19 dmg arrow at one guy. I haven't seen any other ranger build that can deal as much consistent AoE damage as this one, I'm actually liking it better than my elementalist for nuking. not saying its better, just a preference. I like shooting arrows at things and watching them explode instead of standing there watching a skill charge up and the fire pop up. That's enough The trolling needs to stop. That goes for everyone. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 13:12, 12 July 2010 L^ Also, people are so easily baited. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 06:44, July 13, 2010 (UTC) cough ...going /Rt with a little smidgen into Splinter Weapon makes this do hoooooolyballs damage :> Rikk Panda {a.k.a. Benny Lava} 09:46, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :You are usually a lot better having other people in your team take Splinter Weapon. Better spec, better energy and no slow down in attacking to recast it. MiseryUser talk:Misery 10:14, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Well thanks, captain obvious. I'm talking about a mere possibility for the build featured on the page. You could also have a Prot Monk take Aegis to help out your WoH monk, but I don't see that anywhere on the GvG WoH page. Rikk Panda {a.k.a. Benny Lava} 11:48, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :::You're dumb. --''Short'' 12:34, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :::: Hmm i probably took too harsh of a tone there, and Splinter will probably be run on heroes anyway. As for what Short said, i don't even know. Rikk Panda {a.k.a. Benny Lava} 12:39, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::Put Splinter on a hero. This doesn't have room for it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 13:02, 13 July 2010 :::You also don't take Aegis on your WoH monk in GvG. Not really sure what point you were trying to make, but putting Splinter Weapon on this template would be less than optimal. MiseryUser talk:Misery 13:20, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :The att spread alone would be terrible if you tried to add in Splinter Weapon. Just do what I do and bring two rits with 14-specced Splinter Weapon and just nuke everything in sight. -- Jai 04:26, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Thought of a bar similar to this and tried it. No good. Came here and tried this one. No good. Saying splinter improves this bar is just silly since splinter + any multi attack skill is the real dmg. Caster mmosters have 18-30 extra ar (lvl 26-30) makng ignite pathetic and even buffed with EBSoH its like a total of 25dmg. Pathetic ranks in channeling blow this outa the water all for 1 skill that you dont even need to have on your own bar (heros). IIts like people claiming Locust Fury is awesome wth a huge effing list of buffs that would simply do even more dmg with attack skills. Against Charr this MIGHT be sweet. 20:55, July 18, 2010 (UTC) D-Shot Mainbar? Well i find it pretty useless in pve, no damage at all and disabling a skill isn't needed in pve(maybe on boss/end dungeon foes but that's it) cause first foe dont have time to use a skill twice when its targeted, then damage is much more important! Just put it in variants, in general pve Savage shot is just enuf!--Ryden77 10:19, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :While we're on the subject of bad skills on mainbar, why the hell is Poison Tip Signet there at all? Only triggers on one arrow and it's just bad. Tru...hardly 12:10, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Poison tip sig is fucking terrible. I don't know what X was thinking. And if you'd like to replace Dshot with Dual Shot on the mainbar, I see no reason not to. It's more damage anyway. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:29, 15 July 2010 :::I am sorry I was mistaken. I thought it affected multiple targets. Reading helps.--.---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 17:44, July 15, 2010 (UTC) (**NOT A TROLL**)Why would you ever take d-shot off of a ranger bar?? A ranger is a utility player, which the best utility is distracting/disabling a foe. If you are playing this build for damage, there are much better, more effective damage builds for rangers. This is for general PvE, which is a cakewalk even in HM, if you have a half-decent party setup. Why stop the gank to say "wait up dudes, let me apply my 2s prep (and totally slow down our progress)". Rangers are not damage dealers for the most part. Please don't take d-shot off a bar, and don't play this build if you want to be an effective ranger in a general PvE party.(**NOT A TROLL**) Retired gwamm 18:10, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :wat? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:45, 15 July 2010 (UTC) ::I think he's a troll. --The Short One 22:05, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :You know....you still have Savage shot right? How many int's do you need....in PVE?--.---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 22:17, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::if it's PvE, the more int's the better, it's not like the ranger is ever the one actually doing the killing in PvE...utility, that's the ticket. Just load sabway, call your shot and steamroll that biatch. If no corpses, load whatever other big-(holy)domage team-du-jour and same applies.Retired gwamm 23:31, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :::With in 5 sec? I guess if there is 2 healers....but really out damage the bitches....take any of the great builds...Stabway...Discordway. I have found 1 int to be enough to stop the annoying healing. Let them take the time and rez...who cares for you will destroy 2 things before the res is back up. Sometimes even the healer...lol.--.---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 00:13, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::dshot is bad, it really shouldn't be on any ranger mainbar for pve--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 01:18, July 16, 2010 (UTC) still dshot>savage...the +dmg is a joke in pve (especially in hm)...so a rupt that disables keyskills is much stronger as a rupt that pretty much does nothing to a high level foe. 13:22, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :The +dmg is the same in NM as it is in HM....+dmg is always the same. I don't care which one is mainbar'd. You guys figure this out. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 13:25, 16 July 2010 (UTC) ::Dshot in PvE is completely uneeded. Why the hell would you need it in the first place? You and your heroes aren't fighting a GvG team whereas Dshot would be needed. General utility on a ranger (Dshot or hell, let's even say for /Mo Mending Touch) isn't needed because Pve and PvP are two completely different fields of playing. Utility on a ranger is needed and a lot of players tend side with bringing more dps than utility in PvE. Getting rid of Dshot. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 22:19, July 16, 2010 (UTC) --Legendary Catrin 11:53, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Yea, I agree with it, dshot is generaly useless in pve :Here's why this build is weak, big picture. This build is effective only when the mobs are tightly balled--it delivers most of its damage adjacent range, some nearby range--and it causes scatter, so mobs should ideally be snared, too. But this is the easiest scenario in the game to play! Lots of builds provide good AoE damage, and the best ones do that while also providing control elements, like dazing, blinding, snaring or KD; or they can be effective at single target damage, too. This build is nothing but damage and almost useless in all but the ideal scenario. A build with so many limitations should not have a Great rating. --ClavisRa 20:34, January 15, 2011 (UTC)